


Hawkeye's Introduction

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [55]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Fury introduces Hawkeye to Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye has been on SHIELD’s radar for 5 years now. Nick wanted him to join their ranks 6 years ago because that’s just how Fury operates.

That’s why when Coulson hears the news, he couldn’t stop a smile from forming and rolling his eyes. Fury will be so unbelievably smug.

Coulson gets up from his desk and decides to visit Nick.  _Better get this over with_ , he thought because when handling Nick Fury, you’ll learn that the teasing and the gloating never really lasts, so its best if you let Fury do his thing as soon as he can.

But first, sandwich. 

Because working for a secret government agency takes a toll on a person too, no matter how much he tells his husband otherwise.

Phil heads to the Mess Hall and stands in the queue, deciding if he wanted white bread or wheat bread. Then a sudden commotion grabbed his attention just as the doors to the mess hall opened. Phil turned to see Fury striding in all his smug honor and gently shook his head at the display. Fury always did love making an entrance.

Fury looked around until he spotted Phil and made a beeline for him. “Agent Coulson.” Fury greeted, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"Sir," Coulson answered.

"Why are you in the Mess Hall? I thought your husband always made you lunch?"

"He has a job interview today. So we both took off pretty early. Are you here to have lunch as well?"

"Right. I was just showing Hawkeye around"  _More like showing off_  “and decided that you should meet him.” 

"We both know you mean you want to gloat, sir."

Fury shrugs. “You know me well, Cheese.” He steps aside so Phil could finally see the legendary Hawkeye. “Agent Barton, I’d like you to meet Agent Phil Coulson. One of our best.”

Barton’s eyes grew a fraction, and so did Phil’s. Barton was having a hard time trying not to laugh so instead he raised his hand offering a handshake. Phil bit his lip as he stared at the hand. He takes the hand after looking at Barton and sees that Barton was waggling his eyebrows at him.

He pulls Barton into a kiss; one hand on the nape of Barton’s neck and the other, on the small of his back. Barton’s fingers snake their way to Phil’s belt loops, and pulls the other man closer. They break apart just enough to smile at each other.

Fury clears his throat and both men quickly stood a feet apart, for a second there, they forgot that they were standing in the Mess Hall surrounded by co-workers, both subordinates and superiors. “I’m guessing you two know each other?” Fury raises an eyebrow, looking at them in turn.

"Nick, this is Clint Barton." Phil tries.

"I know that fucking much!"

"He’s uh… he’s my husband." Clint raises his hand in a tiny wave.

"That. That I did not know… Wait, so you had Hawkeye with you for years and you didn’t even think to tell me?"

"I didn’t know! He told me he was a cop!"

Clint interrupts with a raised finger, “Technically, I said I help put bad guys in jail. Phil assumed I was a cop.”

"And you let me!" Phil shoves Clint playfully.

Clint snorts and shoves him back. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Government Agent!”

"For your information, I  _am_  a government agent!”

"Yeah, and when I asked you what agency you left me out to dry." Clint crosses his arms. 

Phil scrunches up his nose. “You didn’t ask me if I was part of SHIELD?” he tried.

"Exactly what part of  _secret_  agency is a cop allowed to know? I only knew about SHIELD because they were tracking me!”

"So you did want me to think that you were a cop." Phil only looked amused.

"Okay, maybe I-"

"Ladies, please. Flirt in your own time." Fury interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Agent Barton, for obvious reasons you will not have Agent Coulson as your handler for a long, long while." He then turns to Phil. "As for you, you will submit to me, a report on how you found him and didn’t manage to realize he’s Hawkeye." Phil nodded, "And don’t even think about making a joke about how I want to know about your love life." Fury added quickly.

Phil’s lips twitched. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

Fury stormed off, Clint in tow creating a passage in the sea of stunned bystanders. Clint threw him a little wave of goodbye and Phil smiled at him. He turned back to his tray and wondered how to phrase the words ‘it was the mask’ in a professional way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to: WitchWarren
> 
> For the sake of the story: Natasha is not part of SHIELD but is still Clint's best friend. Also, the lucky guy is Bucky Barnes. :P

"This is getting ridiculous." Natasha tells him. "Just ask him already!"

Clint groans. “I can’t just go up to him and say ‘Hey Phil, so my friend convinced me that you’re cheating on me with someone else. Any truth to that?’, now can I?”

"Why not? You want to know, and you don’t want to stalk him. It’s the only option I see."

"I know. That’s why I’m asking for your help."

"I gave you advice, you refuse to take it, what more do you want from me?" Natasha crosses her arms against her chest.

“ _Useful_  advice.” Natasha punches his shoulder for his trouble. 

"Why are you so worried anyway? This is the first time I’ve seen you fret over someone that isn’t me."

"Natasha Romanoff, is that jealousy I hear?" Clint jokes.

"I worry about you, you idiot. Besides, if he’s being the unfaithful husband that I think that he is, I get to justify the torture I’ll put him through before I kill him." Natasha leers at him.

"You will not touch him! I- He’s just- He’s not like the others, you know?" Natasha remains quiet. "Every single one of them, they didn’t care. They wanted the sex, not me. And I- Phil’s not like that. He actually cares about me. He notices every single scrape or bruise I try to hide from him. He makes me laugh and being with him just- I feel happy when I’m with him. He’s my Bucky, Tasha. When I’m with him, I feel like I don’t have to hide anything." Clint explains, a fond smile on his lips.

Natasha nods sympathetically “Except for the part that you’re Hawkeye. a hired assassin who occasionally crashes on my couch when hiding from suits.”

"Yeah, that."

—-

_The story goes like this:_

_After a long week of next-to-no-sleep for Hawkeye, Clint knew he needed a bucket full of the strongest coffee to get through Natasha’s wedding day. She’s going to kill him if he misses it, so yeah, he needs to stay awake._

_He sighs with relief when his order finally arrives, He savors the aroma and drowns in the feeling of the first sip of his coffee, up until Phil happened._ _One moment he was holding his heaven-sent coffee, the next, it was all over Phil’s suit._

_Phil hisses and tries to put as much space between his skin and his drenched clothes as the_ very hot _coffee drenches him. “Ah. Hot. Hot. Very hot.”_

_"Aw, Coffee." Clint stares at the spilled coffee cup now on the floor, before he looked back up at the man who caused such sadness so early in the morning. He almost winces at the sight of the ruined suit. Armani are delicate things that aren’t meant to be soaked by coffee. "I’m so sorry, man. I didn’t see you there."_

_The man tries to scrape off as much coffee stain as he could with a handkerchief. “It’s not your fault I shouldn’t have been standing too close while waiting for my coffee.”_

_Clint notices it, the bags under his eyes and the fog that probably clouds the man’s sight. He must not have slept in days; too tired to even yell at Clint’s clumsiness._

_"Haven’t gotten any shut-eye too, huh?" Clint shouldn’t even be talking to this guy, much less ask about what he did the night before._

_Surprisingly, the guy smirks at him, and damn isn’t that just beautiful. “Yeah, I kinda had a busy night at work, so I couldn’t afford to sleep. You too?” He asks, pitying._

_"It’s that obvious?"_

_"Well, for one, you have bags the size of Texas." Clint snorts at that. "Your hair is sticking out a bit, which suggests that you slept on a couch. Plus it’s kind of what I do, I observe for a living." Clint was curious. He was very curious as to what job needed someone observant but if he asked, he knew that the guy would ask him the same thing._

_So instead, Clint just nodded._

_"Yeah, I kinda have this thing today that I can’t skip and it’s probably too late for me to regret not sleeping a few days back. So… Coffee."_

_The guy nods. “Listen. about your coffee-“_

_"No. It was totally my fault. I’m sorry about your suit though, I’d offer to buy you another suit or pay for dry cleaning, but I’m pretty sure an Armani doesn’t take too kindly to stains."_

_"Nice eyes."_

_"Thanks. Uh… Let me make it up to you."_

_The guy’s eyebrow shot up in interest. “What did you have in mind?”_

_"You’re next coffee’s on me?" The guy chuckles and Clint was forced to reevaluate his statement and shakes his head softly. "Not literally."_

_"Yeah. I kinda figured." Clint smiles at him. "Yeah, sure. I’d like that." The barista calls out the guy’s - Phil’s - name and he moves to grab his drink and thank the barista. "I have to-"_

_"Oh yeah, sure. I’ll just- Here. Give me your phone." Phil doesn’t question and hands Clint his phone. Clint saves his number under the name ‘Clint - the dude who bathed you with coffee’. Phil laughs as soon as he reads it._

_Clint shrugs. “I figure it’d be easier to remember me that way.”_

_"Trust me, you’re going to be a little hard to forget." Phil pockets his phone._

_Clint grins. “Just text me the next time you’ll need caffeine.”_

_"So the next few hours then?" Clint laughs at that and Phil raises his coffee cup at Clint in lieu of a wave. "I’ll text you then. For now, I really need to go. It was, sort of, nice to meet you, Clint." Phil says as he starts to back away._

_"You too, Phil."_

_—-_

Clint finds out that Phil isn’t cheating on him the same way Phil finds out that Clint isn’t a cop: Nick Fury and SHIELD.

It’s completely laughable as Clint never expected to find the mild mannered Phil Coulson to work in a place like SHIELD. Granted, Clint knew he worked for a government agency, but he just assumed that it was as an analyst somewhere… not SHIELD. 

In retrospect, they should have both asked specifically where the other worked. But they didn’t. So now, Phil has to write a report on how he lived all these years with Clint Barton and not realizing that his husband was Hawkeye. 

Phil stares at the empty template on his computer screen and sighs. His fingers hover over the keys for a second, formulating what he was going to write.

> _Form 0432-B (Miscellaneous Report)_
> 
> _Agent: Phillip J. Coulson_
> 
> _Subject: Hawkeye_
> 
> _Specifics:_
> 
> _Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, when prompted, stated that he worked as someone who, I quote, “helps put bad guys in jail”. Seeing as how his wounds, following any and all disappearances, collaborated with his stories, I found no reason to doubt him and assumed that Agent Barton was indeed a police officer. There was no reason to suspect his injuries and any behavior he displayed aside from the stories he told, so I didn’t. Trust, after all is key in any relationship._
> 
> _SHIELD’s records and databases also holds no proper image of Hawkeye outside of his mask, so there was no proper way to confirm that Hawkeye and Clint Barton was the same person. I simply did not have enough evidence to suspect that my spouse was Hawkeye._
> 
> _Additional Comments:_
> 
> _None_

He’ll tell Nick how they met later, that’s going to be a fun event, since he was sure that the report would have to go through a lot of agents before it actually reached Fury. He didn’t want his personal life broadcasted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/95389525141/sometimes-you-just-have-to-believe-that-its-an)
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, if you want me to continue this particular fic, head on over to [my ask page](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a little note so I can add it to my queue.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on Tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/90858847991/steve-my-bear-is-still-learning-to-write-phlint)


End file.
